Devices for generating a current of water in a swimming pool have been heretofore known but, in general, they require relatively complicated and expensive modifications to the walls of a swimming pool in order to accommodate the installation of cumbersome and expensive permanent equipment for generating currents in the water of the pool. Such portable devices as there have been heretofore generally suffer from inadequate performance in that they generate a more or less vigorously turbulent stream traveling in a helical path rather than the desired stream which is in a substantially laminar flow pattern, that is, smooth and steady and along the surface of the water where a swimmer can easily and conveniently get out into the stream and swim against it.
Generating a current or stream flow with traditional swimming pool pumps is inefficient and costly. Pumps and associated plumbing can represent a very large factor in the cost of the installation. The water current produced by this type of pump is not appealing because of its turbidity and abundance of bubbles. The electrical cost is tremendous and the overall service attention is high. Several water nozzle designs are offered by the prior art with different size pumps, but the end result is disappointing. The "paddle wheel" concept is an improvement but is much more expensive. As a result, stream flow pools or swim spas have not gained popularity or market share. Existing pools cannot be adapted for their use.
Until now there has been no alternative source of design that could supply a stream flow "current" that is smooth, clear and resembles flat water swimming but this result is achieved by the device of the invention.